Floating Love Glamourous Moon LenXLuka
by Kirriri
Summary: The love between Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine has been imposible from the start. But that dosn't stop their undying love! Read to find out more


Hi everyone! Thanks for reading before hand! Please leave feedback! I have commissions open! Well enjoy the story~

Luka POV

"Do you remember the day we first met?" I softly whispered. "Your energetic eyes attracted me."

"Your a sheltered girl knowing nothing of the real wold. But your gently eyes attracted me." He replied with a chuckle squeezing my hand.

"Even though we fell for eachother right away, the people tore us apart." I growled darkly.

"No wonder why, since your rich and I'm not." He said his own voice mirroring my own.

"L-Len." I crooned turning towards him in his embrace.

"Luka, I-I'm sorry." He moaned. Panic shot through my body. "I- I can't stop my love for you." He looked angry. I smiled putting my hand on his chest.

"It's okay. I don't want your love to end." I whispered. He smiled running a hand through his hair. His hair bounced the moonlight across my face. His hair is a light golden blond. It's up in a loose pony tail and many strands fell loose over his face or twisting up in the air.

We stood embraced on the balcony to my room. Len sneaked in to cisit me. I smiled but Len let out a disappointed sigh. "Luka, your guards are coming I must go." He said starting to move away from me. The cold hit me and I gasped.

I lurched forward grabbing a fistful of his shirt. I pull him down and press my lips on his. He met the kiss eagerly in a hungry like way. He gently pushed me away. The kiss was brief but so many emotion was portrayed through the one act. He smiled at me flipping a leg over the railing ready to jump to the forest floor.

"When will I see you again?" I begged to know worry etching down my spine.

"Soon, I hope. But I must go. I love you!" He whispered quickly.

"I love you too." I managed to say. Then he was gone. Off running through the forest. I hold back a cough and rush into my room jumping onto my bed as about 12 people came into the room carrying weapons and lanterns. I gasp pulling the silky covers over my night dress. 10 guards, my Lady in Waiting and my father. The doctor scurries in behind them all.

"Where is he!" My father a wealthy aristocrat shouted.

"W- What do you mean?" I ask feigning innocence.

"Where is that Vermin! I know he's been here! Wheres that poor commoner?" My father roared. The guards start to search my room, digging through my clothes chest looking under my bed.

"He's not vermin!" I can't help but shout. Fury raged through my blood. Speaking so roughly hurt. I coughed a sharp pain in my chest that radiated all through my body.

"Pick her up." My father commands. Two guards step forward each taking one of my frail arms.

"What!" I gasp, "Hey no!" I pathetically protest coughing again.

"Lock her in the basement. That scoundrel well never find my daughter there." No! They can't do this. I screamed a sob echoing through my body.

"I'm sorry Len." I whisper. Len . . .

I thought back to the day we first met. It was at the festival celebrating the great god. It was the one reason I was allowed out of the house. I still had 4 guards closely escorting me. It was a nice night. Nice and warm. I had a fish mask sitting on my head. I felt free on these rare occasions. I was walking down the road when I spotted Len. His clear blue eyes looked caring but energetic. They never seemed to stay in one place, jumping from one target to another.

And then they fell on me. He held my gaze. We both felt shocked, I suppose. Our eyes stayed locked for a surprising amount of time as we passed each other, our arms slightly touching. I felt impulsive. "Meet me at the fountain." I had whispered pointing in the direction of the old fountain.

10 minutes later I had managed to escape the presence of my guards. I hurried to the fountain. And there he sat, his golden hair shining his blue eyes darting everywhere. He looked up seeing me his eyes wide. Our eyes met and they stayed that way. Suddenly I felt self conscious. I slipped the fish face mask on to hide my slight blush. "Why did you do that?" He asked standing up. I rarely met new people.

"No particular reason." I grumbled.

"But I like your face." He whispered coming even closer until we stood inches apart. He slowly lifted the mask from my face before dropping onto the overgrown grass. No one was around. I was at loss of words.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He smiled his eyes always staying on me.

"Len. Kagamine Len." He said taking my hand. "Who are you?" He asked his tone light and teasing.

"M- Megurine Luka." I gasped out before I could stop. His face twisted up in disgust.

"Y- Your an aristocrat?" He exclaimed. He dropped my hand running a hand through his disheveled hair as he turned away.

"W- wait, Len!" I shouted grabbing his hand. He stopped glancing at me our eyes once again meeting.

"I'm not like those people. There all just selfish inhuman beings. I've never liked them." I explained. His eyes looked calculating, sweeping over me before returning my gaze.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you for a long time," he said with a smirk. I smiled. Then to my shock he leaned forward and kissed me. At first it was filled with uncertain emotions but turned confident as we grew closer together his arm slipping to the small of my back. My arms looped around his neck. It felt like fire was flowing through me. Heat left wherever he touched me.

It ended to soon as he pulled back. "Those, men that you were with earlier. They're over there." He said pointing to the left. I turned to look. He was right. His arm was still hooked around my waist and I clutched the back of his shirt. He was obviously a commoner.

"Oh." I muttered disappointed.

"Those men, who are they?" He asked. I giggled as I detected some jelousy in his eyes as they fell back to me.

"My guards." I exclaimed.

"Guards?" I nodded.

"I- I have to go. They must be looking for me. It would not be good for you if they found me with you." I explained breaking free of him.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. I smiled sadly knowing I shouldn't see him again.

"If you can find me." I said breaking away from his hold. I turned to run off but he caught my hand.

"I'll find you." He said with a smirk. With that I ran off.

Sure enough, he did find me and that was the beginning to our forbidden love.

I sat on a window seat with a blanket wound tight around me. I looked up through the small window.

"A moon in the night sky; are you looking up at the same moon, Len?" I wondered aloud. "I want to see you. My feelings are building up! I want to run up to you even thought this is a hopeless love. I want to hold you and kiss you right now. I'm a caged bird. I can't even get out of here." I blushed at my own words.

"I'll get you out of here." Says a familiar voice.

"Len!" I gasp with tears in my eyes. The doors to my cage were opened. A large open window behind him showed the red moon. He held out his hand towards me as the wind blew at me from behind me. Our gaze met.

"Let's go to the outside world together." He said softly. I run to his arms.

There are shadows under the moon. Ours. Ours as we merged together. We feel each other's warmth through our lips.

"Hold me tight, and please never let me go." I beg.

Len POV

When she said those words to me, my heart seemed to constrict. She never has to ask me such a question. I will always hold you, I will always love you, I thought. "Of course." I whispered to satisfy her worries. I pulled her into the forest and we ran. Once I was sure we were a safe distance I slowed us to a stop and I hid us behind a large tree.

She was panting. My eyes fell to her and I watched her worried. A cough sent her body into horrible tremors. I kept a supporting hand on her waist as I held her against the tree. I saw a flash of red on her hand as she quickly wiped it off on her dress.

"Your finally here with me . . ." I said softly. I wanted to smile but . . . She gave out all together like a doll. A seizure ran through her body. I f Her delicate skin was so pale. Her long shinning pink hair looked like a pillow beneath her. She's so beautiful. Her red lips scrunched up. So why? Why now? She was too weak to move. I cradle her in my arms and slowly lower her to the ground. My heart beat seemed to be climbing up my throat.

I was being gentle. But my hands felt clammy. Would I drop her? Would I hurt my precious Luka? I felt to numb to really think my only focus was on her. I should of left her. Left her at her home. Maybe she could of last longer if she stayed where she had a docter's help. Why couldn't I be ritch? Then we could be together. I could keep her safe and well. I knew about her disease. I- I just didnt want to believe it, and now . . . And now I took her from what kept her alive just for my selfish love. I screamed in frustration. She coughed again sending her body into chasms. I couldn't do anything for her.

"I love you." She whispered grabbing my hand. I felt the tears on my cheeks. Slowly leaving a trail down my cheek before dripping on her's. I clamed down a bit as I stroked her hair with my other hand. Her blue eyes closed and slowly opened.

"I- I love you too." I whispered.

"If only we could be together forever. . . I was happy too spend a little time with you." She said slowly with effort. I was at lost of words. I was unsure how to comfort her when she was comforting me. She a smiled a little smile in my arms.

"P- Please just smile, and d- don't let me go." She said weakly cupping my cheek. I choked on a sob bitting my cheek hard.

"I'll never let you go." I replied fiercly. She smiled. Suddenly another seizure tremored through her body. She went still and I couldn't here her fain hear beat. "No! No! Luka!" I screamed tears blidning my vision.

I leaned down and kissed her hard. Her lips already felt so cold. She didn't move.

"C'mon Luka. D- Don't! Luka." I sobbed. Did society really curse on us so much to kill her? Was our love really that hopeless. I scream again. "I love you." The moon illuminates us, my love always burning . . .

The end.


End file.
